


Getting Lawyers Involved

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [9]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Getting Lawyers Involved

It was just after 11 the next day when Clint got a call from your school, asking him to come in. You and Vin were being suspended for fighting. He had no idea how to handle it but sooner than he’d like, he was walking into the principal’s office.   

You had bruised knuckles, and a split lip. Vin was holding a towel to his face, letting know he had a bloody nose. “Thank you for joining us, Mr. Barton.” The principal said stiffly.

Clint nodded and shook his hand. “What happened?”

“Some jerk was saying shit about Vin, and mom. So I got in his face. He didn’t like that, and neither did his girlfriend. She shoved me, and I lost it. Vin went after his buddy when he made some comment about me.” You told him.

“Sounds like self defense to me.” Clint concluded, looking at the principal.

“She threw the first punch Mr. Barton.” He countered.

“After what sounds like bullying, which I thought this school had zero tolerance for.” Clint crossed his arms. “What happened to the other students?” He asked, still upset with the two of you, but not enough for the blame to fall only on the two of you.

“They did not start the fight, so they are not being questioned. These two are new to the school so it’s not looking good for them.” He stated.

Clint raised his eyebrows. “So, you’re telling me that you’re letting two bullies off scott free because they’ve been here longer, and because they didn’t start the physical part of the fight?” He scoffed. “I highly suggest that you change your tone, and your decision on the matter, or else I’ll have my lawyer down here.” He bluffed. “I’m not saying don’t suspend my kids, I’m saying level the playing field, and hold up your own policies.”

The principal looked taken aback, never having had such a threat like that. “I have the decision whether your kids are expelled, not just suspended.”

Clint chuckled. “Well then you’ll definitely be hearing from my lawyer.”

You and Vin shared a look, honestly surprised that he was putting up a fight for the two of you. “Would it help any if I told you that they happen to be head cheerleader, and the star football player?” You added in.

Clint raised his eyebrows at you both before looking at the principal. “Makes complete sense now. I didn’t know such a well known school as yourself had favoritism.” He motioned for you both to get up. “Come on, taking you both home for the day.” 

Neither of you had to be told twice, quickly standing, grabbing your things, and following him out. Nothing was said on the way out to the car, and you were just waiting for him to blow up on the two of you.

As Clint walked in he turned to you both. “Did you guys eat yet?”

“No….” You shook your head, still surprised that was the first thing that came out of his mouth after this.

“What do you feel like?” He started the car. “Burgers?”

“Sure.” You both answered at the same time, chuckling.

He grinned at that and went to a secluded burger place, texting the Tony about getting some lawyers and paperwork started.

* * *

Sitting in the fast food place, you noted that Vin’s nose wasn’t looking too good. “He did a number on your nose, man.” You told him, shaking your head.

“Yeah, heads pounding.” He chuckled as his voice was muffled now.

“Bruce will fix it up for you.” Clint nodded.

Vin glanced at him. “Not gonna make me live with it to make me learn a lesson?”

“No. Fuck bullies.” He mumbled around a mouthful of fries.

You stared at him, shocked.

He swallowed. “I mean, I don’t approve of your fighting, but honestly I can’t get that mad about it.”

“…I expected you to blow up and be all pissed off. Mom would.” You mused.

He shrugged. “It’s your first week, I was prepared for it I guess. Just make sure you guys always have a reason and don’t just punch someone because their existence bothers you.”

“I would never.” You feigned hurt.

Vin chuckled. “Unlike Jimmy in the 5th grade?” He teased.

You popped a fry in your mouth. “Kid was a little weasel. Hated him.”

Clint chuckled at that. “Want a milkshake for the road?” He glanced at the menu board.

“Chocolate?” You asked.

“Strawberry here.” Vin nodded, hoping Bruce would make it easier to breath.

“Got it.” He went up to order, hands in his pockets.

A little boy was near the line and tugged on his mom’s leg. “Mama.” He pointed to Clint. “That’s Mr. Hawk!” He whisper-yelled.

She tried to shhh him, saying it was rude to point, but Clint just chuckled and moved to crouch near him. “I’m Clint, buddy, what’s your name?”

The boy instantly brightened. “Johnny!” He bounced on his feet.

You and Vin glanced over and watched intently. It was weird to see him so upbeat and interested in what the small boy was saying. You couldn’t help but feel a burning anger towards your mother for robbing you of ever having that. You glanced down at your food at the thought.

Clint signed the little boy’s coloring book and smiled when the mom took a picture of them. “It was nice meeting you buddy.” He ruffled his hair.

Chewing on your lip, you shook your head slightly, not wanting him to come back to see you upset. Vin nudged you and leaned his head on your shoulder as if he knew what you were thinking. Ever since you were kids, you didn’t have to talk, just knowing what the other needed.

Clint cane over minutes later, sliding over the milkshakes. “Ready to go?” He noticed your expression. “Why the long faces? No one’s going to yell at you at the Tower.”

Vin lifted his head. “Nothin’.” He mumbled, sliding out of his seat.

Clint looked at you curiously. “Still mad at me?”

“Not you.” You told him as you stood up.

“Want a different flavor of milkshake?” He asked as he followed you both out.

You shook your head. “No, chocolate is my favorite.”

“Same here.” He shrugged and got in the car, playing some music so he wouldn’t pressure you both to talk. Your head was on Vin’s shoulder as you played with your straw a bit before closing your eyes. You smiled for a moment when Vin rested his head on yours.

Clint hummed, pulling up to the Tower a while later. “Let’s go see Bruce…”

“Want me to go with you?” You asked, glancing at Vin.

“Yeah, I might need you to hold my hand.” He said sarcastically.

Rolling your eyes, you got out. “Fine, then. See if I offer to be there for you again.” You teased, knowing you’d always offer.

He tried to make a face but winced. “Can’t even make a comment right now.” He chuckled nasily.

“Poor baby.” You patted his shoulder, putting your bag over your shoulder. “I’ll be in my room.” You passed by Clint and nudged his shoulder. “Thanks for lunch.” You said quietly before taking one of the elevators.

Clint felt a warmth at your thanks, but said nothing, simply focusing on getting Vin to Bruce.

Bruce was expecting them but didn’t know what for. However as soon as Vin walked in, he got together some medicine. “Did it break?”

“Looks like it.” Bruce gave him a ‘sorry’ half smile.

“Punk.” Vin muttered and sat on the table he had for him.

Bruce glanced at Clint, who shook his head, letting him know he would fill him in later. Bruce gave him a shot for the pain and handed him an ice pack as he made a brace. “Should heal up without any issues.” Bruce told him.

Vin nodded, feeling better already. “Do you think I have a concussion? Or can I nap?”

Bruce smiled and shook his head. “Nah, you should be fine.”

“Cool. Thanks Doc.” He hopped off the table, waving to Clint before going up to your room.

* * *

You had your headphones in as you played a game on your phone, not hearing the knock at your door.

Vin knocked again, peeking in when you didn’t answer. Chuckling lightly, he walked in and flopped on your bed.

You took off a headphone and checked his face. “You good?”

“Probably broken.” He sighed. “Texting your new boyfriend?” He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Which one?” You teased right back, but your cheeks had tinted.

Vin shook his head. “Don’t be surprised if he shows up, worried.”

“If he wasn’t such a nerd I’m sure he’d be here by now.” You mused. It wasn’t something you were used to, and you weren’t sure how to feel about it.

Vin watched as you looked at your phone with a slight smile and felt better knowing you both had made a friend. “Eh. I approve.” He hugged your leg as a pillow and shut his eyes.

You rolled your eyes. “Can’t approve of something that isn’t happening.” You muttered.

“I have a bet with myself.” He mumbled into your leg.

“Oh, God…” You chuckled. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not. I’ll let you know who wins.” He grinned.

* * *

You and Vin had fallen asleep on your bed, just to be jerked awake by JARVIS. “Mr. Parker is here for you.”

“Called it.” Vin grinned. “Let him in!” He told the system.

Parker peeked in a few moments later, eyes full of concern when he saw your scratches and bruised hands. “Y/N!” He rushed over.

Yawning, you sat up. “I’ve had worse.” You shrugged.

Vin smirked as he fussed over you. “Hey, I got the broken nose.”

“Yeah, he’s not so pretty anymore.” You laughed.

That make Parker chuckle. “I got your guys’ homework for your afternoon classes. I left it downstairs in my bag.” He shrugged.

“Well, I don’t know when we’ll be allowed back. Clint’s talking lawyers.” You told him.

He widened his eyes. “Well those guys were jerks anyway. Lots of people are respecting the both of you.” He glanced at Vin.

Vin raised his eyebrows. “No one ever backs us up…”

“Even our mom.” You added.

Parker gave a sad smile. “I’d back you guys up.” He gave you a bigger smile. “Though you guys showed you could fend for yourselves easily.”

You blushed and shoved him lightly. “That’s because you’re probably scared of our old man.”

“As much as that’s true…” He teased. “I think you’re both awesome.”

“Suck up.” Vin joked.

Parker blushed and laughed nervously. “Do you guys want me to tutor you until you’re back in school? I could probably even get you ahead.”

You shrugged. “That would probably help a lot, and make us look good.” You chuckled.

“Got any smart friends that are girls?” Vin looked at the brunette.

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Cool. Introduce me when we get back.” He replied.

You rolled your eyes. “Sorry, my brother likes to flirt with everyone.”

“Do you, too?” Parker asked, curious. “I have a few guys in mind you might like.” He glanced down.

You shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, I make it kinda obvious when I’m into people, I guess.” You told him. “And I don’t need to guy, thanks.” You didn’t know why you got so snippy, and it played in your mind as you walked off to your bathroom.

Parker sagged and glanced at Vin.

Vin shrugged. “I don’t even know.” He told him honestly. “Give her a few.”

He nodded and played on his phone, swiping through things. Parker hoped that he hadn’t upset you too badly, he didn’t know much about flirting, let alone talking to girls.

When you came out, you flipped backwards in your bed. Your eyes were closed as you put your arm over them. “I’m going fucking insane, Vinny.” You sighed.

Looking at you, Vin was shocked. Rarely did you call him that. “What can I do?” He sat up.

“There’s nothing you can do. We lost all our friends, we lost all our fun, everything.” You told him, feeling yourself tear up from anger.

Vin just looked at you for a long moment, knowing you were taking it harder than he was. He just laid back down but rested his head on your shoulder comfortingly. “At least they didn’t separate us.” He reminded you.

You scoffed. “I would have commited murder.”

Vin nodded. “I believe you.” He eyed Parker until he glanced back at him and motioned for him to sit by you for your comfort.

Parker was wary, but moved anyway. He sat by your waist and squeezed your hand gently, ready for you to yell at him. “If they ditched you that fast, maybe they weren’t your real friends.?” He offered his thoughts. “Wouldn’t they at least be texting you, trying to let you vent or something?”  

You shot him a look, but felt bad when he moved back. “I guess you’re right. To a point.” You groaned, hating that. You hated knowing that chances were, they weren’t your true friends. Not if they bailed even speaking to you when you’d need them.

Parker gave a soft smile. “How about I show you my skateboard before dinner?”

Vin snorted. “You skateboard?” He couldn’t see it.

“He offered to teach me, actually.” You told your twin. You glanced at Parker and nodded. “That sounds like a good distraction.”

Parker’s face lit up at that. “Awesome.”

You stood and grabbed his wrist, taking him out of your room.

“Finally. I can nap.” Vin said to himself.

* * *

Clint was in the hall as you dragged Parker past him. “Hi, Mr. Barton!”

He raised his eyebrows. “Hey, Peter.” He watched you both disappear into the elevator and shrugged. He figured that meant Vin was in one of your rooms, and decided to check on him.

He peeked in his before peeking in yours. “Vin?” He whispered.

Vin groaned, sitting up. “No nap.” He sighed. “If you’re looking for Y/N, they ran off.”

“Just checking on you.” He said honestly. “I can tell JARVIS to not let anyone bother you for the afternoon?”

He shrugged. “Nah. Whenever they’re done Parker wants to play tutor.”

Clint chuckled. “Alright. What do you want for dinner?”

“Pizza?” That was always a good choice.

“Sure. See you then.” Clint waved and shut the door.

Once he was gone, Vin kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable. He felt himself drift off almost immediately.

* * *

You watched Parker skateboard in a nearby parking lot, trying to focus on how to do it. He made it look as easy as breathing. “I’m probably going to fall on my face.” You warned as he stopped by you.

He chuckled. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Good.” You smiled. Taking a deep breath and standing up you held onto his shoulder so you could get on the board. It wobbled lightly, making you chuckle. “If I do fall, don’t laugh.” You gave him a side glare.

“No promises.” He joked. “But, I’ll do my best not to let you wipe out.”

You pushed with your foot and did your best to try and do it right, feeling nervous. Knowing he was watching made it even worse, and that bothered you. “Can’t do it.” You stepped off quickly and let the board roll away. You threw your hands up.

Parker jogged after the board and stopped it with his foot. “Yes, you can. I’ve seen four year olds put me to shame.” He smiled.

You sighed and took a deep breath. “Seems dumb, but I’m afraid of falling off.”

“Should we get you a helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads?” He asked, an amused look on your face.

“I sound like a wimp.” You sighed. “Fine, I’ll try again. But only if you get me ice cream when I learn it.”

Blushing, Parker nodded. “Deal.”

You tried to reset your focus and stepped on the board, pushing off with a little more confidence. Picturing how he had done it, you tried to mimic that. You let out a breath and balanced, knowing you looked funny doing it.

“You’re doing it!”

You heard his cheering and turned to smile, but lost your footing and fell back. He tried to catch you before you hit the ground, but went down with  you. He had his hand cupping the back of your head so it wouldn’t hit the pavement, both of you hissing as your bodies fell.

“You okay?” He asked, worried.

You nodded, blinking a few times as you looked up at him. “Thanks for saving my head.” You chuckled.

He smiled. “No thanks needed.” He looked at you, both of your cheeks turning red once you realized how you had fallen. He quickly pulled back to stand. Holding out his hand, he helped you up. “Try again?”

You nodded, mind set on learning. “No distractions this time.” You teased him.

“How’d I distract you?” He asked, not wanting to do that again.

“By being cute.” You flirted, stepping on the board again. Parker blushed a deeper red, watching you try again. He stayed quiet as you tried a few more times, each time getting better. “Fuck yes!” You cheered for yourself, riding up to Parker for emphasis.

He laughed, giving you a high five. “I told you you’d get it.” He smiled.

“I believe you owe me ice cream, Parker.” You teased.

“I can do that.” He grinned brightly. “How about we go let them know we’re gonna head to get some?” He suggested.

You scrunched your nose. “I can tell Vin to tell them?”

Parker chuckled. “That works, too.” He agreed.

“Great!” You stayed by his side as he carried his board. “I don’t know this side of the city that well so I’ll follow you.”

“I’ll give you a tour.” He offered. When you nodded he smiled. “We have a couple of hours anyway.”

“Anywhere fun around here?” You asked.

“I think our definitions of fun are different.” He told you honestly.

You nodded. “You’re probably right.” You shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t learn each other’s.”

Parker looked at your playfully. “I’m sure I wouldn’t fit in with yours.” He chuckled.

You gave him a smirk and shrugged. “Depends what kind of fun you wanna learn.” Watching his expression was priceless. “Nothing illegal, I know that much.”

He chuckled nervously. “As a superhero, I’d have to decline.”

“Still surprised a superhero wants to hang out with us.” You admitted.

“You’re really cool.” He said shyly.

You blushed lightly and nudged him. “So are you.”

He chuckled. “Not like you, though.” He noted. “I would have thought you would have blown me off. I mean, if I hadn’t spoken to you. If I just saw you around school, I would have guessed there would be no way you’d hang out with me.”

You bit your lip and shrugged, looking down. “I was prepared to not make any friends at this new school. I know there’s no one like me or Vin there.”

“I think that’s a good thing, actually.” Parker told you. “You’ve already decked the two biggest jerks in school.” He grinned.

“It was nothing.” You brushed it off. 

* * *


End file.
